


Edward and his secret life

by eemmaa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eemmaa/pseuds/eemmaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is cheating on his girlfriend Bella. Does he feel guilty about it? Oh, no he doesn't!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward/Angela

Epov

I was at my girlfriend's house for her birthday party. Bella and I had been together for a year now but she couldn't satisfy me. Bella was a girl every parent dreamed about having for their son, she was an intellectual teacher; she loved books, wanted children but not what I wanted. I wanted someone to fuck and someone who wasn't clingy. I worked was a doctor and had a lot of stress to get rid of and sex was a great stress reliever. I looked around and saw that a few of Bella's friends had arrived; Jessica, Lauren and Angela. I had fucked them all over the last year, not that Bella knew that. She thought I was "the one" and wanted to get married and have babies. Bella's friend had sworn to never tell her about us fucking behind her back, I had threatened them never to fuck them again if they told her and they didn't want to be without my cock for more than a week so they agreed to keep it a secret.

Bella was talking to her "friend" Angela and I walked over to them. Bella was standing by the bar that was set up in her home and Angela was on the other side of the counter. They smiled at when they saw me walking towards them and I winked at Angela although Bella thought it was meant for her and winked back. I got behind the bar to stand next to Angela. They bar was high enough for Bella not noticing my hand sneaking behind Angela and grabbing her delicious ass. Angela pressed herself against my hand; I knew she liked it when I played with her ass. She had let me take her ass more than a handful of times.

"What are you girl talking about?" I asked as my hand moved to the front of Angela's pants and made its way down her panties to touch her already soaked, bare, pussy. I began pumping my fingers in and out of her smooth and silky pussy as Bella talked about the upcoming teacher conference the next weekend. Lucky for Angela, Bella was very enthusiastic and babbled on and on. I could see that Angela was biting her lip, trying not to moan. I began pumping my fingers faster and faster inside of her and I could feel her pussy clenching abound my fingers.

"Are you okay Angela? Your face is very red; maybe you're coming down with something …" Bella asked

"Yeah, Angela. Are you okay?" I asked teasingly

She didn't answer because as I spoke to her, she climaxed, and I pumped my fingers in and out of her as she came down from her high.

"Angela? How are you?" Bella asked worryingly

"I feel slightly warm; can you bring me some Tylenol?" She said breathing heavy.

"Yes, of course I can. I don't want you to get sick!" Bella said and walked out of the room to get Angela the meds. When Bella was out, I offered my wet fingers to Angela and she sucked them with enthusiasm. She swirled her tongue around my fingers and I let out a low groaned because she did that thing with her tongue when she gave me a blow-job and I loved her blow-jobs.

"Well, Edward, that was hot! I love it when you make me cum in public and especially in front of your dumb bitch of girlfriend." Angela said to me

"I love to make you cum to, I'm so hard right now when I think of your hot clenching pussy wrapped around my fingers or even better, around my cock or in your mouth."

"I want to bring you the pleasure you just gave me. What can I do?" Angela asked with pleading eyes.

"Well, you can take my hard cock in your mouth."

"Right now?" Angela asked with a surprised look

"Right now, get down on the floor and suck my throbbing and hard cock baby."

Angela got down on her knees and pulled down my pants. I could hear her moan as she discovered that I hadn't been wearing any underwear today. She licked the pre-cum that were dripping from the tip of my cock. I could feel Angela beginning to take my cock into her mouth and I let out a small moan as I felt her warm mouth around my cock. As she began to take my large cock down her throat, I could see Bella reappearing in the room. She walked towards me(and Angela although she couldn't see her under the bar-table), just as Angela began deep-throating, and she looked confused.

"Where is Angela? I thought she needed the meds?"

"She needed to use the bathroom. She told me she would be right back." I lied smoothly. I couldn't tell Bella that her best friend was sucking my cock right at this moment and was giving me the pleasure Bella never had been able to give me. The truth was that I just kept Bella to make my parents happy, I would marry Bella and have kids with her, but I wouldn't stop seeing other girls. I would never be satisfied with just Bella but she was the perfect girlfriend who made me look like a good guy and I wanted to society to think of me as one of the better guys in town. My thoughts were cut of fast, Angela began sucking my cock harder and harder and I could feel my climax getting closer.

"I wonder if you are coming down with the same thing as Angela, you look warm." Bella said and reached out to touch my forehead. Just as her small hand touched my forehead, I climaxed. I get out a load moan, not caring if Bella heard it. Angela took all of my cum down her throat and licked all around my cock to make sure that nothing got wasted.

"What is it Edward? Does your head hurt? Do you want to lie down? You feel very warm and you let out a moan when I touch you as if it hurt" Bella was worried about me, she didn't realize that her best friend was under the table, just finished giving me great pleasure.

"I think I will head home love. I don't want to get sick, I want to be healthy this weekend when we will be visiting my parents. I hope you didn't forget, love, they are waiting for us to visit again"

"Oh, Edward, I love it that you have such an amazing relationship with your parents. I look forward seeing them this weekend and I think you should head home to rest. If you want anything, just call me"

"Are you sure Bella? It's your birthday; I don't want to leave you alone on the most important day of the year. The day that you were born was the most amazing day ever."

"Edward, you are such an amazing boyfriend. I love you for taking care of me and for making me feel like a princess. You are the best."

As Bella spoke I could feel Angela's hand on my cock again as a reminder that I wasn't the person that Bella thought, not that I thought I was but I wasn't going to change. I liked the way things were now and I didn't want to change it in the near future. I put my hand on Angela's and she got the hint, she pulled up my pants and I walked around the table to pull Bella into a hug. I gave her a kiss and said "goodnight" "happy birthday" and "I love you", just as a good boyfriend would do. She smiled up at me and said she would come and see me the next day. I told her to call first

"I don't want you to see the mess that is in my apartment right now, call me before you come so that I can clean up" I didn't tell her that I didn't want her to show up without me knowing because I would most certainly have a girl there, what little Bella didn't know wouldn't kill her.

I walked towards the door and winked at Jessica and Lauren as I made my way out. I knew they would call me tonight and if I felt like it, I would most certainly invite one of them or both tonight to have a marathon fuck. I was hoping that Angela would call to because I loved fucking her and she was always wet for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward/Jessica

Edward/Lauren

**E.pov.**

When I got home that night from Bella’s party, I went into the shower to clean myself a bit before one of the girls showed up. I stepped into the shower and did my usual business. I started thinking about that hot night when Bella and I had was out with her friends and I had fucked all of them.

_Bella had been talking about me going out with together with her and her friends for over a month now. She told me that she wanted us to get along because I was important to her and so were her friends and she also told me that they thought the party that Bella and I had thrown 2 months ago was a blast and that they wanted to get to know me. Bella did not know that I already was very “friendly” with her friends and had met them many times without her. I had started fucking her friends after the first time we met at  a  movie night Bella had arranged. I had found them very hot and them being Bella’s friends didn’t stop me from fucking them all in my apartment. Well, I didn’t invite all of them at the same time but in a span of three days, I had had my cock sucked more than a handful of times and I had fucked all three of her best friends and I loved it. Her friends didn’t mind me fucking them, they thought I was hot and being a friend of Bella didn’t stop them from doing what they wanted._

_The night when Bella, I and her best friends Angela, Jessica and Lauren were supposed to go out I texted all of them “Don’t wear any underwear tonight, I want easy excess” and of course they all responded with an “Of course not, I want to be ready for you”. I didn’t put on any underwear either; I thought that would be unnecessary because my pants would most certainly be down all night anyway. Bella and I went to pick her friends up with my car, I had suggested it. I told Bella that I wanted her and her friends to have a good time that night and not worrying about taxis or staying sober, she loved the idea of them just letting loose and thanked me for being the best boyfriend in the world for caring about her and her besties. The real reason that I had suggested it was so that I could have a backup place to fuck my girls in incase we didn’t find one in the club. Bella drove to her friends’ houses; at first we reached Angela’s house, she got and sat down in the backseat wearing a very short white dress which looked like as if it was glued on to her body. She had her black hair down and she had taken off those sexy glasses which were a shame, I loved those but she looked very fuckable wearing a pair of knee high black leather boots. Bella looked hot tonight as well, she wore a short black dress and a pair of heels but when I compared her to the other girls, well, let’s just say they were much sexier. Next stop were Lauren’s home and as she came towards my car I could barely withhold my moan. She wore the shortest white shorts I had ever seen, they looked like panties. Her pink top just covered her boobs and exposed her whole midriff. To top her outfit she wore a black pair of those kinds of shoes that reach all the way up to your thigh, she made me extremely horny. She winked at us, mostly me, as she went to sit in the backseat with Angela. The last stop was Jessica’s. The girls in the backseat had been complaining about how uncomfortable the seats were so as we stood outside of Jessica’s house I offered to sit in the backseat so that one of the girls could sit in the front seat. Lauren got out and sat beside Bella and I went and sat with Angela in the back. Jessica came out from her apartment with two friends_

_“Do you mind if we give them a ride? They are going to the same place as us”_

_“No it’s fine. It’s a bit crowded in the back but maybe one of you can sit in Edward’s lap?” Bella said._

_“Can I sit with you?” Jessica asked me and I nodded._

_She climbed into the car and went to sit on my lap and I now noticed what she was wearing. If the other girls made me horny, they had nothing on Jessica. Jessica wore a short black skirt which wasn’t tight because I was sure that if it was windy everyone would see that she wasn’t wearing any panties. She also wore a white shirt which was transparent and she wasn’t wearing a bra. My cock was very hard at that moment and I could feel Jessica grinding against it as she sat in my lap. She turned around and looked at me, then she looked straight forward again but her arms were now behind her back. She edged forward and began unbuckling my belt. I looked around and saw that the friends in the back wasn’t looking at us, they were watching something on their phones. Jessica had now opened my belt and my pants, carefully I pushed my pants down and soon my cock was released. I was so hard, I was poking Jessica in her back with my monster and she knew I was ready for her. As carefully as possible she got up a bit to position herself over my cock. I wasn’t wearing a condom but I knew Jessica was on the pill and every girl I was fucking without a condom had been tested so it was safe and when I fucked a girl I didn’t knew I always wore a condom. Jessica sat down on my cock and I silently screamed into her hair, I was so deep inside of her and it felt so good. She began slowly riding me and as she was moving she talked to Bella_

_“You really have the best boyfriend Bella”_

_“Yeah, I know. It was very kind of him to be our driver tonight”_

_“I wasn’t thinking of this, he’s just so good at everything he does.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_The road was getting a bit bumpy and Jessica could now ride me harder without anyone noticing._

_“He’s just so god at everything he does. I would love to have him all to myself” Jessica said_

_“Well, he’s mine so back off!” Bella said harshly and then they all began laughing. Bella was just joking and I wasn’t afraid that she would find out. She always thought I could do no wrong and I loved that, I could do whatever I wanted.  Jessica was riding me slower now and I was cumming because I couldn’t hold it anymore. I was too deep inside of her to even bother trying to wait for Jessica’s orgasm. She surprised me by cumming at the same time as I and she screamed loud. I groaned into her hair, was she going to ruin this?_

_“Why are you screaming Jessica?” Bella asked_

_“Oh I thought you were going to miss the bird that was sitting on the road but you didn’t” Jessica said casually and I sighed in relief._

_“Oh Jessica, I would never run an animal over and you know it!” Bella answered happily_

_We arrived at the parking lot were the club was and my cock was still inside of Jessica’s pussy._

_“You guys go inside; I just have to talk to Jessica about your birthday gift”_

_“Okay, see you inside!” Bella responded happily._

_As soon as they all were gone I kissed Jessica hard on her mouth and she tucked my cock back inside of my jeans again but not before giving it a kiss. She smiled at me and we got out of the car and into the club. Before we reached the table were Bella, Lauren and Angela were sitting, Jessica whispered_

_“I hope we can to that again sometime. I loved riding your cock when Bella was right in front of us.”_

_“I loved it to and I promise you, I will make that happen again.”_

_We sat down at the table, Angela was sitting in front of me, I had Bella to my left and Lauren to my right. Jessica sat beside Angela. We ordered our food and as we started eating I could feel someone feeling me up. I was positive that it wasn’t Bella; she would never to anything like that in public so it was Lauren. I could feel her hand moving up and down my crotch and soon it was hard again._

_“I have to go to the bathroom, anyone with me?” Bella assed the girls and both Angela and Jessica went with her to the bathroom. That left Lauren and I alone at the table_

_“You know how I love it when you suck my cock right?”_

_“Yeah, you love it when I swallow your cum.”_

_“Well, I was thinking… Would you like sucking my cock here, under the table as I speak to Bella? I would love that!”_

_“Yeah, of course. I would love it Edward!”_

_She went down under the table and I pulled down my pants for her. She began sucking it and she was licking it the way I liked it when the girls came back._

_“Bella, can I speak with you alone for a sec?”_

_“Sure! Why don’t you girls go dancing?” Bella said to her friends and they did what she asked._

_“Where’s Lauren?”_

_She’s under the table sucking my cock… “She went dancing” I replied_

_“Bella, I have been thinking.” I could help but moan quietly as I felt Lauren swirling her tongue around my cock in the best way._

_“What is it Edward? You are making me nervous!”_

_“I want to marry you Bella!  When I ask you, will you say yes?”_

_“Of course I will Edward! Wait, is this the proposal?”_

_Well, I can’t have someone sucking my cock when I propose to you can I? “No, it’s not. I will propose to you when the time is right. I just wanted to make sure that you were on the same page as I.”_

_“Oh, Edward. I want everything with you, marriage, babies… everything!” She leaned forward to hug me and just as she hugged me  I came. Hard. In Lauren’s mouth. In Lauren warm, delicious mouth. I buried my mouth and silently screamed in Bella’s hair so the whole club wouldn’t hear how I screamed Lauren’s name. I could feel Lauren lick my cock as Bella told me over and over again how much she loved me. This was the way I wanted to live, I loved my life!_


	3. Chapter 3

I was going to propose to Bella tonight. I had been waiting for the right moment to propose to her because I wanted to know how her career would turn out. She had been writing a lot on her spare time and she had now released her first novel. I don't think anyone knew how much that book would sell but in a span of a month, her book had sold over a million copies and she was rich. Before she released the book, I had considered leaving her for my new-old lover but now, when she was this rich, I could possibly leave her. But my new lover and I had a plan, we wanted her money and the best way to get them was to marry her and possibly have babies with her and after we get married I will talk her into having a joined account because then I could spend all of our money on more important things. I was still fucking her friends but they weren't as interesting anymore, their vaginas weren't as tight as they had been when I started fucking them and I wanted something new. I met "something new" at a bar one night. I had been hanging out with my friends and we sat at the bar, drinking beer. I was talking with my boys when I saw a leggy blond girl walking towards me. My cock immediately reacted, I knew this girl.

This was the girl who I spend most of my college years fucking, partying and smoking coke with, this was Tanya. She was the type of girl who was up for anything and I still remember that time when we were at college, she studied to be a nurse and I to become a doctor. We didn't have much money to buy our favorite coke and we were craving it, we decided to steal some money. We thought about where we could get the most money, maybe the supermarket? Yeah, we decided to rob the large supermarket around the corner and I hope you don't think we failed because we didn't. I tricked the cashier to leave the checkout to help me search for condoms and she blushed the whole time, I grabbed a bunch of extra-large condoms and began running towards the cashier, leaving her standing there. Tanya took 1000 dollar from the cashier and we ran. We laughed as we ran home to my apartment and in the elevator I pressed her up against the elevator wall and kissed her with all of my passion; she moaned and kissed me back with just as much passion. We bought cocaine for all of our money and we smoked and fucked the whole week and I loved my life with her. I met Bella after I had graduated and I gave her a chance because Tanya had moved away to be with her parents. We had promised each other to be together again in the future and here she was!

Tanya ran over to me and I opened my arms and closed them around her. I whispered "I missed you" into her ear and kissed her forehead. She reached up and gave a quick kiss on my mouth.

"I missed you so much Edward! How are you? Are you living here?"

She was still in my arms and looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes beautiful, I am living here. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm living here to. I just started working on the hospital here."

I looked at her with surprise

"Seriously?! I work there to, are you working as a nurse?" My mind was now filled with fantasies with me and Tanya fucking all around the hospital.

"Yeah, I'm working as a pediatric nurse."

"Can we go somewhere? I want to talk to you about something."

She grabbed my hand and I guided her out of the bar and towards my car. I opened her car-door and walked around to get into my side of the car. I sat down on the car seat and took her hand into mine again.

"You said you wanted to talk about something." She said to me

"Yeah, I want you to know that I still want you." I grabbed her other hand and placed it on my hard cock.

"Can you feel how hard you still make me? I want you Tanya!"

"Oh, Edward! I want you to, so much." She was now massaging my iron hard cock.

"I have a relationship though, but I know you don't care"

"You are right, I don't. Why would you be in a relationship? You are such a free soul"

"I want her money love, and I plan to marry her and get her pregnant because I don't want her to leave me with all of her money. I want her money so that we can spend them on whatever we want, I would love for you to be able to buy anything you want baby."

"What a plan lover! I think you should stay with that girl, and I don't care if you fuck other girls also as long as you share the money with me and spend time with me to."

"Of course I will, I want you in my life Tanya! I don't mind you being with other people either, as long as you always come back to me."

Tanya and I planed the future that night in the car and we talked about everything we would buy when we had Bella's money. Before I drove Tanya home that night, I looked her in the eyes and asked

"Can I fuck you like I used to?"

Tanya looked up at me with excitement, and eagerly nodded her head. My cock was still resting in her hand, still hard. She made me feel like a horny sixteen year old high school kid again. I had always been horny around her, and I had constantly been fighting blowing my load too quickly whenever I was inside her and that I didn't think that would have changed. We undressed and she climbed into my lap.

"Are you being safe?" I asked her

"Yeah, I want that monster of yours inside of me!" She breathed.

She posited herself over my cock and slowly eased herself down on my cock. She was still tight and felt amazing riding me. She was literally lying on top of me while, putting all of her weight on me and pressing her large breasts to my chest. I love feeling Tanya on top of me like this, and I loved being so close to her. I could feel her breasts pressed up against my chest, moving with each thrust of her hips. My arms were placed under her back and came up around to hold onto her shoulders, allowing her to thrust more efficiently.

"You make me feel so good and so loved, Edward," Tanya cried out.

"I will always be yours baby." My mouth was on her ear, licking, sucking, and nibbling. "You're always going to be my girl."

Tanya whimpered, and I can't tell if it's from her being emotional or horny- probably both. Whatever the case, I can tell that she needs more. And I'm here to give my little girl whatever she needs. I tongue her ear and began moving my hips faster. But suddenly I have a new idea.

"Turn over, baby. I want to fuck you with while you're turned away from me."

The child-like excitement comes back into her eyes, and my baby hurriedly turns around and I put my hands on her hips as I guide her down on my cock again. My hands immediately go to that ass- so and round and perfect. Tanya and I both sigh in unison at the feeling of being together again. My hands come to rest on the pale globes of her ass, and I start a steady, hard pace.

"Mmmm, get it, Edward. Fuck your pussy!" Tanya moans out.

I continue to thrust with my front to her back. I move my hands to her swinging breasts, feeling them move from the momentum of my thrusts and I circle my fingers around her erect nipples. I start going caveman-rough on her. Really giving it to her good, and pulling her back to meet me each time I thrust forward and judging by the way her pussy is gripping me, she's about to come. I give her three hard thrusts and hear her screaming and clamping down on my dick like a vice before I spill my seed into her. I shoot four or five good long streams into her as I can feel Tanya coming around my cock.

"I don't know how you feel Tanya but I love you"

"I love you to and we will make this work lover!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, I want to take you away for a romantic weekend. I was thinking about going to that small bed and breakfast that you were talking about earlier." I said to Bella when we were sitting at her kitchen table one morning.

"I would love to go there Edward! I'm free this weekend, it will be perfect." I could tell she was excited. I was planning on proposing to her this weekend and the bed and breakfast was a beautiful place that I knew Bella would enjoy.

"Perfect, I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon after work. Speaking of work, I have to go!" I kissed her quickly and got into the car. I drove to work, I was a bit early but I had to talk to my love and she had a break that was starting in ten minutes. I parked my car and ran up my office where we would meet. Tanya sat on my desk when I unlocked the door; she had the extra key to my office for times like these. She wore her white nurse outfit which was a bit tight over her big boobs. She had let her blond hair out and it reached all the way down to her waist.

"Hey love, I missed you so much" I told her as I made my way over to her.

She opened her arms and I pulled her into a tight embrace and inhaled her wonderful shampoo. We hadn't had time to see each other this week and I thought of her every minute we were apart.

"Bella and I are going to the bed and breakfast this weekend. You are free right?"

She leaned back and looked up at me

"Yeah, I'm free all weekend. I will book a room there immediately. I don't want to us to be apart all weekend."

"I booked you a room when I booked the room for Bella and I. You will live next door. Perfect right?"

I leaned down and kissed her softly to show her how much I was looking forward to this weekend

"That is prefect handsome! I hope we will have time for each other."

I looked her deeply in her big beautiful blue eyes and said

"I will make sure that we will have time to fuck at least three times a day. I can't imagine not being inside of you less time than that."

She smiled when she heard my plans and she said

"I have been thinking about something Eddie, do you like my breasts?"

I was confused

"Of course I do, they are so big that they don't even fit in my large hands. I love them! Why do you ask?"

"Well, I think they are too small. I want to change my implants and put in bigger ones. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't complain if you do. You know how much I love your big boobs and how much I love fucking them."

"The problem is that I don't have that much money now and I want them now Eddie"

"I will take some of Bella's money to finance them, whatever you want princess you will get"

"Oh Edward, I love how much you care about me! You make me feel like the most important person in the world"

"You deserve to be treated like one. You are my little princess."

I saw that her time was almost up and I knew that we both wanted some pleasure before work so I began kissing her deeply. I could feel her tongue trying to make its way into my mouth and I let her tongue into my mouth and began to unbutton her shirt. She was eager and pushed away my hands to unbutton them faster. I moaned pulled away from her kiss and saw that she didn't wore a bra. Her big boobs were beautiful and her lovely pink nipples were erect. I tried to fit her boobs in my hands but I couldn't, they were way too big and I loved it.

"I would love them bigger love, they are magnificent now and I can just imagine how they will look if you make them bigger. They will look beautiful on your body with your skinny waist and your long legs."

She just looked at me with a familiar look, she was horny. She wanted me to fuck her now and my princess always got what she wanted. I quickly undressed myself and stood naked in front of her as she took away her pants. She didn't wear any underwear and her bare beautiful pussy was glistening with cum. I didn't have to use a condom because I knew we both were safe, I just pressed my cock into her pussy as she sat on my desk and she locked her long legs around me. I began rocking in and out of her, faster and faster with each thrust. Soon we were both rocking against each other and I could feel her pussy beginning to tense, I knew she was close.

"Oh Edward, right there!"

I was pounding into my princess hard and she had thrown one of her long legs over my shoulder which meant I was deeper into her pussy than I had been in days. I was gripping onto her skinny thigh while I drive into her sopping wet pussy relentlessly.

God, she'sreallyfucking wet.

My princess was holding on to me and her big boobs were flying everywhere. I griped onto her thigh, and really start giving it to her good.

"Fuck, little girl!"

I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the feel of fucking my princess this deep. I wish I could stay forever inside of her.

"Ung, ung, ung!" She moans every time I hit her g-spot.

I was about to come but first I needed my princess to come. I brought one of my hands to the top of her pussy, while keeping the other secured around her thigh, and spread her pussy lips and begin rubbing her swollen clit.

"Do you want me to make you come my love?"

"Ooooh, yes, Eddie, please!"

Tanya moaned louder, her pussy started contracting, and I knew she was about to come. I began to thrust faster, both of us chasing our end.

Tanya screamed and let go, arching her back and squeezing my large cock. I followed right after her, thrusting three times roughly into her before my orgasm took over.

I collapsed against my girl, my cock still resting inside of her. I peppered her face with kisses and she giggled and captured my lips in a heated kiss.

"I love you so much princess" I kissed her again quickly.

She looked at me and said

"I love you to and I'm very much looking forward to this weekend my prince"


	5. Chapter 5

Bella and I drove down to the bed and breakfast after work on Friday. I had the ring in my bag and I had planed the weekend in detail. The ride only took an hour and suddenly we were there. I took our bags and we walked hand in hand into the bed and breakfast together. We got our key and went to see our room and it was beautiful. It stood a bed in the middle of the room, it was a king sized bed and bedding was all in while. Red roses were spread all over the bed and you could feel the romance.

"It's beautiful Edward. This idea was wonderful" Bella looked up at me and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek.

"I would do anything for you my love." I looked down at her and kissed her forehead

"I love you so much Eddie."

"I love you too, but please call me Edward. I don't like you calling me Eddie." I was quite angry with her when she called me Eddie because that was my princess's name for me not hers.

"Of course I will call you Edward. I'd do anything for you" Bella was so easy, she would do anything I told her.

"I have plans for the afternoon. We will go out for dinner, but first I want you to go to the spa. I don't think you spent enough time one your looks, your skin is getting rather red and your nails looks, sorry for saying this, disgusting." I looked at her with a pleading look and she knew I was right

"Of course I will Edward; I want to look my best for you. I will go right now."

She didn't ask me for money and I didn't want to pay. She had way more money than me and it wasn't my fault if she didn't take enough care of herself. She walked out of the door and I knew she would be gone for at least an hour. I went to prepare my proposal. I was going to propose outside in the moonlight because it was Bella's favorite time of the day. I went out to the backyard with a bucket of roses that I had sent here earlier today. I placed red roses in a heart on the grass and I would stand in the middle of the heart when I proposed to her later. I talked to the chef about the menu and we agreed on the dishes that would be served tonight, all of Bella's favorites would be on the menu and I knew she would love it. I got back into our room about an hour later and I got into the shower to be clean when Bella got back. I heard the front door open and close and I guess Bella was back. Imagine my surprise when my blonde princess came into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"How did you get in here? Not that I'm angry, just curious" I said to her

"You didn't look the door and I wanted to pleasure you before your big night." Tanya said as she undressed before me.

"I love the way you think but you have to be quick, Bella will be here soon."

"You know how quick I can be Eddie" She got into the shower and got down on her knees. She took my cock into her mouth and began swirling her tongue around my swollen cock.

"Oh Eddie, I love the way your cock taste. I could taste it all day!" She moaned as she licked me and I loved how she appreciated me and my monster cock.

I watched as Tanya's mouth worked my cock with expert skill. I moaned as she quickly deep throated my cock, letting me feel the wet tightness of her throat. Maybe this was wrong but I didn't want stop it even if I tried. The wrongness of it made it fucking perfect somehow and soon my hip were bucking, pushing my cock deeper into Tanya throat.

"Honey, I'm back!" Bella had arrived

"I'm in the shower love, I will be out soon"

"Want me to join you?"

"Just get dressed baby, we have to get to our dinner reservation in half an hour."

"Okay, I will baby!" Lucky me for having a girlfriend who didn't ask questions like "why did you lock the door?". She never asked questions about why my apartment spelled like perfume or why I never answered when she called. She loved me and accepted that I didn't pay attention to her all the time.

Tanya sucked on my cock and swirled her tongue around the tip of my cock to the point where I wanted to scream. Her tongue circled around my cock. I gripped her hair hard, almost forcing my cock past the tightness of her throat. I could feel myself on the edge of cumming and Tanya knew me so well by now that she sucked me even harder and I came down her throat while a load moan escaped my mouth.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked through the door

"Yeah!" I answered a bit out of breath because of the amazing orgasm.

Tanya got up and we kissed for a while under the water. I tanged one hands into her hair and the other one around her waist to have her as close as possible. I washed myself and Tanya and turned off the shower. I dried her with the towel and she put her clothes back on.

"Bella, will you please go to the restaurant? I have a surprise that I have to prepare here and you will see it later baby!"

"Of course! See you soon!" and by that she was out of the room and looked the door behind her.

Tanya and I got out of the room and I dressed put on my suit for tonight. I took the ring from my bag and presented it to Tanya.

"What do you think?" I asked her

"I think it looks beautiful love!" She looked happy because she knew that the marriage between Bella and I would benefit her as well. We got out of the room together and I kissed her in the hallway before walking towards the restaurant. Bella sat there in a lovely blue dress and she smiled at me when I walked up to her. We ate our dinner and after the dinner I led her out to the backyard. I walked before her and went to stand in the heart of flowers. I got down on one knee and presented her with the ring. She began to cry. I told her how much I would love to spend my life with her and asked her

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes Edward! Of course I will" She jumped into my arms and cried. I could see Tanya standing behind her, whispering "I love you" to me and I mimicked the words back to her as I held on to Bella.

I took Bella to our room and made sweet love to her that night, telling her how much I adored her and loved her. As Bella fell asleep I got up and out of our room. I got out in the hall and walked into the room next door naked and found my princess on the bed naked waiting for me

"I heard you guys through the wall; I take it as if she accepted your proposal?"

"Of course she did, why wouldn't she?" I said to her while I made my way over to her, I lay down on top of her naked body. Our sex's touched each other and we both moaned at the feeling. I wanted to fuck her but I wanted to lick her pussy first, make my princess wetter.

I moved further down her body and I buried my face between her legs. She moaned as I licked her from entrance to clit in an eager swipe of my tongue. My princess was delicious and the taste of her sent me on a frenzy of licking and sucking before finally tongue fucking her as she pulled my hair before she came and made my whole face wet with her cum. I pulled away while wiping the excess wetness of on her thigh. I wanted to fuck her now. I pulled her part wider apart and then thrust hard inside of my lover.

I was lost in the sensation of her wet, hot pussy surrounding me. She was so much tighter than Bella had ever been and her pussy massaged my cock beautifully. Her pussy began to tighten even more and I knew she would come soon. I wanted us to come together so I began fucking her harder.

I felt the slow burn of my orgasm hit me hard and I came hard inside of her, filling her with what seemed like endless streams of hot cum while her pussy clenched around my cock.

"I love you so much Princess. I promise to make your life perfect!" I said to her, looking deeply into her beautiful eyes

"You are my prince Edward and I will love you forever." She said and then she kissed me. I loved my life.


	6. Chapter 6

"Baby, what do you want us to do today?" I asked her when we laid in bed the morning after my proposal.

"Well, I want to go to that small village that's just a few miles from here." She was lying on my chest with my arms wrapped around her. I loved Bella. I know that may sound weird with me cheating on her all the time, but I really loved Bella with all my heart. She was so forgivable and I knew she loved me with all that she is. I was drawing circles with my finger on her back because I knew she found that calming.

"Okay, we can go right after breakfast love." I got up to shower and took Bella's hand. I led her to the bathroom and we stepped into the shower because we already were naked. I cleaned Bella, cleaned her hair and she did the same to me. The moment was romantic and we kissed slowly under the water streams. We finished up our shower and got dressed together. Bella was wearing a beautiful blue short dress and she looked amazing. We walked hand in hand to the small diner around corner to the bed and breakfast. I got up to order our breakfast when I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw who it was

"Eddie, why don't you introduce me to your fiancé?" My princess asked. She was dressed in a similar dress that Bella wore but Tanya's were pink and a bit tighter.

"Well, if you want me to then I guess you guys can meet." I replied and took the breakfast tray to our table

"Bella, I want you to meet someone. This is one of my colleagues Tanya. Tanya meet Bella, my fiancée" I sat down across Bella and saw Bella shaking hand with Tanya.

"Nice to meet you Tanya. Please sit down with us; I wouldn't mind getting to know Edward's colleagues."

Tanya sat down next to Bella. They talked about Bella's new novel and … When I saw my two girls sitting across from me, I started thinking about our future, and maybe I could somehow make a life with the two of them. I knew Bella wasn't against some female lovin', that was her biggest fantasy, and I knew Tanya had had her fair share of girl on girl experiences in her life. Maybe Bella, Tanya and I could live together and be a threesome. We could …

"Edward! Did you hear what I said?" Tanya asked

"Um … What?"

"I asked you if I could stay with you guys next weekend, the lease to my apartment is out and I have no place to stay. Bella said that it was okay." Tanya knew that she wouldn't need to ask. She knew that I would be more that okay with this.

"Um, yeah, sure. If it's okay with Bella then it's okay with me." I replied.

"Okay then, I will call you Bella during the week to make plans." Tanya said to Bella

"What plans?" I asked

"Tanya and I were thinking about going shopping sometime during the week" Bella said to me

Tanya kissed both Bella's and my cheek and walked out of the diner.

"What a lovely girl Edward! Why didn't you tell me that you had such a nice colleague? I have a feeling that we are going to be great friends!"

We talked about Tanya for a while and then got up to drive to that village Bella wanted to visit. We walked around in the village the whole day and Bella bought a few items that she insisted would look nice in her house. We got back to the bed and breakfast later that night; we had a quick dinner and went to bed early. I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around Bella.

I woke up a bit later to the sound of my phone. I reached for it and saw that it was Tanya calling.

"Well, hello lover. Where are you? I'm laying here in bed waiting for you."

"Oh, shit. I fell asleep. Are you horny Tanya? Do you want my thick long cock in your pussy right now?" I whispered to her teasingly.

"Yeah Eddie, I want that monster pounding into me right now. I can't wait." She purred into the phone and I rose from the bed, making sure that Bella was asleep before I went to the room next door. I unlocked the door with my key and found Tanya laying in the middle of the bed, spreading her legs wide apart and with two fingers inside of her pussy, pumping them in and out.

"Oh, Tanny! So look so freaking hot!" I didn't even bother checking if she was aroused because I knew she was ready for me. I kissed her as I trusteed into her hard. She wrapped one leg around my waist and one was resting on my shoulder. I was so deep in her and I fucked her hard. I reached around her and rested my hands on her ass. One of my fingers began to finger her anus and I could feel her pussy clenching.

"That feels to good Eddie. More!" She screamed

I continued fucking her as I pushed my finger past the ring of muscle and stretched her hole open. I fingered her anus and suddenly I could feel Tanya's pussy tighten up and I knew her orgasm was here. She screamed at the top of her lungs and her pussy massaged my cock so hard that I came hard only seconds after her.

"I loved it when you fingered my ass Eddie, the pleasure was amazing!"

"I knew you loved it my little princess."

"I loved your fiance Eddie, she seemed so nice. Why do you cheat on her?" Tanya asked after we both had calmed down and lay in a tight embrace on her bed.

"I can't be faithful. I think I may be a sex addict or something because one woman can just not satisfy me. I would love to be with just Bella but there's something in me that can't. I just want women all the time and I don't care if I hurt someone in the process."

"Well, you know that it's wrong but I wouldn't want you to stop because I can't be without you. I love you Eddie."

"I love you to Tanya"


	7. Chapter 7

I called Bella on Tuesday the week after the weekend on the bed and breakfast. I was longing to see her because honestly, I was attracted to her. She made my lady parts wet and I would do anything to feel her lips on mine. She answered quickly

"Hey Tanya! How are you?" She answered and boy, she had a beautiful voice

"I'm fine Bella, want to go shopping today?" I asked

"Yeah, I am ready whenever you are. Do you want me to pick you up?" She asked

"Yeah sure, I'm ready as well." I gave her my address and went to put on some make-up. A few minutes later, I heard her car pull up so I ran down the stairs and walked out to her car. She drove the exact same car that Edward drove sometimes, we had fucked in that car many times and I smiled at the memories as I walked to the car.

"Hi! You look beautiful today Tanya!" I just kissed her cheek and told her that I didn't look more beautiful than her. I was so confused by my feelings; I wanted both her and her boyfriend but mostly Bella. I could hear Bella talking but my mind was occupied. I was thinking about how I could break their relationship off and make Bella my own.

Bella and I bought clothes and after a few hours we found sat down to eat some lunch. We each bought salad, and sat down to talk and eat.

"So Tanya, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Well, he's not my boyfriend but we definitely have something" I was talking about Edward of course, I wouldn't tell Bella that it was him that I was talking about but I couldn't resist showing her some texts.

"He texts me a lot, do wanna see one?" I asked her

"Yeah, of course I want to!" She smiled big and went around the table to sit by my side.

"Well here's a text from yesterday.." I showed her the text that said Can't wait to see your beautiful body again, you make me so hard Tanya. I'm longing to be inside of you again.

"Those texts are hot Tanya! What's his name?"

"His name is Eddie and … oh, here comes another one!" I showed her my new text from him where are you? I am at your house and was hoping to get some before work today

"Tanya, your Eddie is so much alike my Edward. He's horny all the time and I wouldn't be able to walk if we fucked every time he wanted us to."

"Yeah, Eddie wants me all the time that I have to tell him to calm down."

"Tanya, can I tell you something?"

"OF course Bella, I see you as my close friend now."

"Well, Edward proposed to me this Friday and I was so happy but I am worried that I am not good enough and that he will begin cheating on me…"

"Oh, Bella! I'm sure that Edward loves you very much. He proposed to you, he must adore you!"

"Thanks Tanya, you make me feel so much better!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek. She drove me home afterwards and I texted Edward you cannot be at my house right now, Bella's driving me home. He replied At work, call you afterwards princess.

"Thanks for driving me home Bella, see you this weekend. Are you sure that I can stay with you guys?" I asked

"Of course Tanya, I'm free on Friday so just come by when you want to!"

She drove away and I unlocked the door and stepped into my house. I had a lot of thinking to do. I wanted Bella, she was amazing but I also wanted her money. I wanted bigger boobs and I was thinking about other plastic surgeries as well so I needed the money. I had to think about this. I was confused.

I drove to Bella's house from work the day after Bella and Tanya's shopping day. Bella had been so excited about getting to know Tanya and she was excited about the weekend. When I walked into the house I could hear that some people were visiting. I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella's parents by the table.

"Hi Mr and Mrs Swan!" I greeted them

"Stop it Edward, you know you can call us Charlie and Renee" Bella's father said. He liked me. We had gone on fishing trips together and we got along really well. Bella's mother on the other hand, well what can I say? She's hot! She's very much a M.I.L.F. Bella's mom was only sixteen when she had Bella so she was still young. Bella was very much alike her, Renee had long brown hair down to her waist and big beautiful brown eyes. She was a lot shorter than Bella but Bella definitely had inherited her long legs from her mother. I hadn't fucked Renee yet but based on the looks she gave me and the foot that would creep up my leg and rest on my package under the table, I would say that she was interested. I could see her gaze resting on my cock now, and I could feel my monster getting harder and harder.

"Darling, why don't you clean up before dinner? It will be done in about fifth teen minutes." Bella said

"Sure Baby, I'll go shower." I kissed Bella's forehead and went up the stairs to go shower but I had a feeling that a certain mother would come after me today. I went to Bella's bedroom to undress. I stood naked in the room when I felt a pair of arms around my waist. I turned around and meet a brown pair of eyes but they weren't my fiancé's.

"Well hello there Renee, what do you want?"

She grabbed ahold of my cock and started stroking it.

"I think you know what I want Edward, I want you"

"Really? With your husband and daughter in the house?"

"They don't have to know. I just want to be fucked by someone who knows how to pleasure me; I have heard from my colleague of mine how amazing you are in bed. You fucked her last month when she had broken her arm and you were examined her. She was bragging about you for afterwards."

"Oh her, she was a great fuck. Are you friends? I wouldn't mind being with her again…" I said to her.

Renee continued stroking my cock, now faster. It felt amazing to have Bella's mom's hand wrapped around my member but I wanted to fuck her now. I pushed her on to the bed and laid on top of her tiny body. I reached to the drawer beside the bed to take a condom; I didn't fuck everyone bare but almost. Renee took the condom from me and rolled it up my cock. I separated her legs and trusteed into her, I didn't care if she was ready or not, I just wanted my pleasure. I fucked her hard and fast, I couldn't believe how tight she was. Her pussy was as tight as her daughter's and she felt amazing. It was a trilling feeling to fuck my fiancée's mom in my fiancé's bed. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I fuck her hard. I reach up behind her and wrap her hair around my hand and yank down on it, revealing her neck to me. I attack it with my mouth, driving us both further into our frenzy. She comes fast and before I do, but only just; her climax triggering my own.

"Thanks Renee! That was great!" I said as I pulled out of her. I left her on the bed naked to go showering. After about ten minutes I dried myself and dressed. I walked down the stairs and went to sit beside Bella.

"How was the shower?" She asked

"It was amazing, felt great" I said while I winked to Renee when Charlie and Bella served us the food.


	8. Chapter 8

I was at my old apartment. I spent most of my time now days at Bella's place but I kept the apartment to have somewhere to go when I needed pussy. My ladies knew where I lived and if I called them they knew where come. My apartment didn't have a lot of stuff; I had the necessary like a bed, a TV and a couch. I had called my mom; I wanted to talk to her about my life. She knew that I wasn't faithful to Bella but she said that I should marry her because our family was a bit short of money right now and Bella was loaded. Mom knew that I had fucked most of Forks population but she wasn't a stranger to cheating, I wasn't sure if Carlisle was my biological father. Please don't think about my father as a victim because he had fucked his fair share of girls because my mom and dad didn't care if they weren't faithful to one another, they stayed married because they loved each other and knew that the gossip would start if they got a divorce. Maybe I got my ability to not stay faithful from them? But I loved my life as it was and I wouldn't change it for the world. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I opened the door. My mom walked into my apartment and she looked as beautiful as ever. She sat down on my bed in front of the TV.

"Edward, why am I here?" She asked

"I want your opinion mom. I want to know if I should marry Bella or not. I feel bad because I'm not faithful to her but at the same time, I can't stop fucking other people."

"Tell her"

"What?!" I literally screamed in shock

"When I cheated on Carlisle at the beginning of our relationship I felt so bad about it. I couldn't stop doing it but I loved Carlisle so I decided to come clear" Mom replied

"What did he say?"

"He was relieved, he said that he wanted to fuck a nurse at work but he couldn't because he thought I would leave him"

"But do you think that Bella will react the same mom?" I asked her, knowing deep down that Bella would be disappointed in me for cheating on her.

She put her hand on my knee and said

"Yes son, I think she will. I have seen her a couple of times with that guy Jacob and from what I've seen I think Bella would like to fuck him but she is worried about what you would think about her."

"Okay, if you think that that's the right decision mom then I will go with it."

"I knew you would listen to me Edward. So now, tell me, which women will come after I leave?"

"Well mom, Leah, a teacher at the high school will be here soon. She works with Bella and you know how a like fucking Bella's friends"

"Yes I know that you dirty boy. Can I stay and watch?" She looked me in the eyes and I knew she wanted this.

"Not this time mom, it will be over quick because I have to meet up with Bella in an hour to decide on the wedding date."

Mom looked a bit sad and said

"Well then, I will call you tomorrow" She kissed me on my mouth, not in a sexual way because that was something that she had always done since I was a child. We made out for a while and then I hugged her before she left. I texted Leah and she replied Be there in five, leaving now. Making sure that my door was unlocked, I undressed and went to lay down on my bed in the bedroom and waited for my lover for the day. She came a few minutes later, laid down on top of me and said

"I felt so dirty today when I spoke to Bella knowing that I would fuck her fiancé when I finished my work."

"I know you do you dirty girl" I knew she got turned on when I spoke to her in that way and I began opening up her blouse, one button at the time. We kissed slowly as I undressed her. I kiss all the up her legs and back down the other not kissing the one place she wants me the most. I decide to stop teasing her and slowly lick her from opening to clit. I pull her bud into my mouth and suck gently while flicking it with my tongue. I thrust two fingers into her hot core and begin to pump in and out of her fast. I feel her walls start to flutter and play with her clit with my thumb.

"Come on you dirty girl! Let go! I want to feel you clamp around my fingers. CUM NOW!" I growl out as she tightens around my fingers because she feels so tight and she throws her head back screaming "Edward" . I need to be inside her. I kiss my way back up her body and look deep into her brown eyes before I push all the way into her.

She screamed out in ecstasy and wrap her legs around me. I start pounding into her hard and fast, just the way she likes it.

"Fuck Edward! Don't... Stop... Right... OH SHIT!" As her second orgasm crashed over her and she begins to shake.

"That's right whore. Come for me" I tell her

I keep pounding into her and can feel her start to flutter around me again. I reach in between us and pinch her clit.

"OH FUCK Edward!" She screams out as she cums for the third time. Her walls clamp down and start to take me over with her. I won't be able to hold out anymore.

"Fuck yes Leah." I moan out as I latch onto her neck and sucking hard; marking her as mine for all to see, mostly Bella. I ride out my own release and stop for a moment to catch my breath.

"I want you to wear a low cut blouse tomorrow, I want everyone to see that I made a mark on you"


	9. Chapter 9

I will tell Bella today. I will drive to her house and tell her what I have done I said to myself and before I could change my mind I drove over to her house. I rang the doorbell and a surprised Bella opened the door

"Oh hey Edward, I didn't except you here!" She let me in and I kissed her as I walked past her into the kitchen

"I want to talk" I said as we sat down on either side of the kitchen table.

"This sounds serious, what is it?" I could tell that she was nervous

"Icheatedonyou!" I said to quickly

"um, what?"

"I cheated on you" I said, slower this time, without making eye contact

"I cheated on you to" she said

"I know what I did was wrong and … wait, what did you say?" I asked

"I cheated on you to, many times." She said and continued

"I still want us to get married because I can see us growing old together I just don't want to be with just you for the rest of my life" she explained

"I feel the exact same way Bella, I want you but I still want other people as well." We now held hands over the table, it felt like a relief. I expected Bella to be angry at me and tell me to fuck off, instead she had done the excact same thing to me. I asked

"When did you start cheating on me?"

"Remember the first time I meet your parents? Well let's just say that your daddy knows how to please his lady". When she told me that, I started laughing

"You fucked my daddy, I fucked your mom" We laughed together and it felt good to share these stories with her.

"Tell me more, who else did you fuck love?" I asked her

"Well, you know that mechanic guy Jacob? I fucked him and his wife came in just when he came inside of me. They got a divorce afterwards." We laughed at that, I could imagine the wife's reaction when she saw her husband being fucked by my Bella. Bella continued

"Remember the night when I had my birthday party? Angela's boyfriend came in later and could handle myself, I fucked him in the bathroom when Angela was right outside"

"Bella, I finger-fucked Angela right in front of you."

"You sneaky little bastard, is her pussy good? I imagine her pussy to be clean shaven and tight, I bet she was a virgin before you."

"I don't know but I bet she was because she was so tight! Lucky me to snatch a virgin. Was Ben a virgin?"

"Of course he was, I was his first and he wasn't even good at it. He couldn't make me cum at first, I had lay him down on the bathroom and ride him to have an orgasm."

"You should be with guys who can pleasure you Bella! Hey, I have an idea"

"Let me hear it"

"You know Tanya? We had a relationship before you and I got together and I said to her that I would marry you so that we could have you money because Tanya wanted to put in bigger implants to make her boobs bigger. I promised her to .. " Bella interrupted me

"Edward, I can pay for Tanya's surgery. I wouldn't mind her in the house with us and could see myself licking her pussy and if she had larger breasts that would make her perfect"

"Are you sure Bella?" I was surprised over how Bella acted, she was the complete opposite of what I thought she was, and she wasn't a shy girl. She was a woman who could see herself fucking another girl. I imagined Bella and Tanya in bed together, it was a beautiful sight.

"Yeah, I will gain pleasure out of this to. I know Tanya wants me, I could see how she looked at me when we went shopping the other day."

"I will tell her this next time we meet." I told Bella

"Why don't she come here now?"

"Now? Why?" I asked

"I want to see you fuck her"

"God Bella, that's so hot!"

I called Tanya immediately and put on the speaker so both of us heard what Tanya said. She answered quickly

"Eddie! I thought you were heading over to Bella?"

"Well, princess, I have a surprise for you. Why don't you come over to Bella's house and I will show you?" I was so excited at the thought of soon fucking Tanya with Bella in the room.

"Okay, I will be there soon. Love you"

"Love you to" I said and ended the conversation

"Do you love her as much as much as you love me Edward?" Bella asked

"Yes I do Bella, is this a problem?"

"No, I was just wondering. Do you want Tanya to be pregnant with your children?"

"I can't deny that the thought of Tanya pregnant with my child is appealing. I think I would like you two to be pregnant at the same time, what do you think?" I asked Bella

"Well, I think we should have a few months between the births of our babies. I want her to see me giving birth to our child and I want to see your child coming out of her vagina"

"Okay Baby, we have to talk to Tanya about this but I think she will be okay with our plan."

The doorbell rang suddenly and I got up to greet Tanya. I opened the door and pulled her into my arms to kiss her. I loved the fact that I would have both Tanya and Bella in my life now and that Bella knew about everything.

"Why am I here Eddie? Where's Bella?" she asked

"Bella is in the kitchen, come here." I took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. There, in the middle of the kitchen, stood Bella. She was naked, her beautiful brown hair hung down to her waist and her nipples were erect. I couldn't see if she was wet because Bella had quite a lot of hair on her pussy. I looked at Tanya but she didn't notice me, she looked at Bella as if she was the last drop of water.

"You can have this Tanya if you let Edward fuck you first in my bed first" Bella said to Tanya who nodded and I said

"Come Tanya, let's take this to the bedroom"

I led Tanya up the stairs to Bella's bedroom and Tanya undressed before I asked her to lay down on the bed. She lay there spread out just as I liked her and I lay on top of her naked. I grinned against her a few times as we kissed and I trailed my hand up her side to rest on her breast and I heard her sharp intake of breath. I massaged at her breast, kissing her neck deeply as her head leaned back against the pillow in pleasure. "Ohhh Edvard," she moaned, weaving her hand in to my hair and pulling, hard.

Her moan was enough to send me over the edge. Tanya hitched on her leg over my shoulder and the other around my side, pulling her hips to meet mine as she kissed at my chest. I thrust in to her hard and her entire body shuddered as I pressed her closer into her.

"Oh Edward!" she breathed, distracted by my lips on her neck, her jaw, her breasts. I couldn't seem to get enough of her. I wanted to feel all of her skin on my skin; to drown in her scent and easy smiles. I loved tasting her skin, it was so smooth and wonderful. I was fucking her deep and hard

"Harder" she breathed, an edge of desire lingering in her voice.

I nodded in to her shoulder as I continued kissing and nipping at her neck; each kiss causing a moan to slip through her lips.

I could tell she was getting closer. Her body began to shake, her back arching in to me as she convulsed. "Edvard, edvard, Ohhhhh," she screamed loudly; throwing her head back as she rode out her climax. Her screams did me in. I felt my body surge, my orgasm building, and I heard her say in a breathy voice "Come for me Eddie. Come for me dear." That was it. My body shook as my orgasm flooded through me, causing my eyes to close, and my lips to groan in pleasure.

We looked at Bella who stood by the bed, fingering herself by the sight of me fucking Tanya.

"I want you two to suck my cock now ladies" I said to them

They nodded and I growled and when they began to kiss around my cock.  
Bella's lips softer than Tanya's because of T's lip injections but it felt so good! Bella was gently sucking on my cock head as Leah licked up and down my shaft. I could see how their toughs touched each other's and they moaned as they started kissing each other, ignoring my cock. I could see Tanya's finger inside Bella's pussy, finger fucking her fast and hard. Soon Bella screamed out T's name as she came. They kissed each other softly and I left them there on the bed in each other arms. They didn't even noticed when I left the room.


End file.
